Timberclan Wikia
Timberclan Timberclan is a safe place to roleplay and show off your warrior cat skills. Anatomy is appreciated and frequently used. We can be goofy and childish, but know how to seriously roleplay. If you wish to join ask Stormpelt (colin178) or Sparrowstar (pixie908)! The History of Sparrowstar: Sparrowstar is an unusually large leopard'' ''(Panthera Pardus) who escaped from a research center in the Middle East. She didn't realize how much she was capable of until she met other big cats in the wild and beat them in every fight for territory and prey. Sparrowstar was stopped by domestic cats who told her she was hunting on their land and would fight her if she didn't leave. She saw how scared they were to think they'd have to fight a leopard . With a chuckle she left the territory and was intriequed to find out more about these cats. She spied on them stealthily, not letting them know she was there, and gained information. She joined Mistclan and met a few interesting cats, such as her compainion, Slyfox. As the clans became dramatic and practically disbanned, she thought it would be a great idea to start a clan of her own. She gathered her companions, built a clan, and titled it Timberclan. ' Territories: Comet- Mt. Shivver Nile- Kimbara Congo- Zios Rules: '''Just like any roleplaying group of cats or canines, we have rules in Timberclan.' *Follow the warrior code unless you Slyfox and/or I say otherwise *Don't curse unless its neccesary *DO NOT bug the Leader, deputy, or medicine cat if you want something they have. (Example: roles in the clan, you want to break a rule, you just want to stress them out and be rude) We are all busy and don't have time to handle stress. *No attacking allies or clanmates unless instructed *You must go straight to the medicince den after battle triaining. Even if you don't feel hurt. *No spamming *Be serious roleplayers unless you have free time. please.... *NO doubleclanning *Respect the leader! Sparrowstar has lots to do! She doesn't need more work! *Have a great time! :D Ranks of Timberclan: Leader- Sparrowstar (pixie908) The leader is able to exile, recruit, call clan meetings, punish, and make patrols. Deputy/ Co-leader- Stormpelt (colin178) The deputy is able to do all of the leader's duties except exile without permission. Medicine cat- Autumnpaw (Sakura36)'' (Pixie908 is training her until she learns what she needs.)'' The medicine cats can only recruit with permission and call clan meetings IF NECCESSARY. Warriors: Blazingflame- (23rodeal) Raven- (rebelll) Jayfeather- (2turtles) Redwinter- (lexi1143) Greyheart- (35733) Stormpelt- (colin178) Greywind- (Homie108) Thistlenose- (Jammer40103) Warrriors are able to recruit with acquired permission. Apprentices and their mentors: Silverpaw- (kira178); Mentor- Stormpelt (colin178) Spottedpaw- (danist123); Mentor- (to be determined) Scorchpaw- (Loganmcl); Mentor- Slyfox Acornpaw- (Melody65); Mentor- Raven Shellpaw- (Easy15617); Autumnpaw- (Sakura36); Mentor- Sparrowstar Apprentices can recruit with acquired permission Kits and queens: Queens- Sparrowstar (At the moment) Kits- Jaguarkit- (Twiste) Viperkit- (ritacutie) Hiddenkit- (Musiclover2350) Cedarkit- (warriorcats468) Loudkit- (loudwhisper) Frecklekit- (celticknot12345) Wishkit- (xxslystarxx) Ashkit- (identityangel) Kits are unable to recruit unless they have warriors with granted permission AT THEIR SIDE. 'Dress Code for Members and Non Members' Both Non Members and Members must have realistic pelt colors. No pink, green, blue, or purple in the pelt unless there's a reason behind it. ''' '''Members: Head- Skull helmets, Fox hats, or nothing. Neck- Long or short spiked collars, LEAF necklaces, or nothing. Back- Worns, nm or member pirate swords, Stone swords, jamaaliday bows, Elf armor, rare bows, or nothing. Legs- Elf bracelets, leaf armor, rare gloves, or nothing. Tail- TimberClan does not permit tail armors. Non Members: Head- Fox hats or nothing. Neck- Jamaaliday scarves or nothing Back- Worns (For medics and kits only), nm swords, rare bows, or nothing Legs- Gloves or nothing Tail- TimberClan does not permit tail armors. (All Items are subject to change. You must be wearing at least two articles of clothing. Thank you) ''How to Join'' '''''Just jamagram me that you want to request to join, then meet me in my den and answer the following information. I will either get you in or let you know if and why you were declined. Username: Desired Rank: Example of roleplay: (If you know anatomy please include it) Clan History: Description of Your Appearence: Kin that may be joining with you or is already involved: What book you're on and a quick summary of your favorite cat in the books: If you're pelt is a non-realistic color, Why? 'Extra Information' 'Founding date- '''10/04/15 ''(DD/MM/YY) 'Tag color- Bronze' 'Roleplay Style- '''Traditional + Basic/ Advanced Anatomy 'Beliefs- TimberClan's belief lies with StarClan. '''There are 'classes' for training apprentices 'Diet'- The TimberClan fresh-kill pile consists of mice, voles, hares and rabbits, shrews, thrushes, starlings, lemmings, lyrebirds, and partridges. 'Allies-' (To be determined) 'Enemies-' (To be determined) Latest activity Timberclan Started Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Timberclan